Forging Closer Together
by clehjett
Summary: HTTYD2 Universe - Hiccup and Astrid (20 year old) have such a strong bond, which begs to fly forward. Fluff with Spice and Gobber the second father


Hiccup gasped and held his breath. This was not how he imagined it would go. He had his hands on Astrid's back, which was tense and strong under his fingers. He felt the heat of his own body was being encouraged by Astrid's. The little kiss and smile had turned more passionately than he had thought; when the kiss deepened, and before he knew it, Astrid was straddling him, kissing him and both of them were caught in passionate embrace. His pants were starting to get tight, and Astrid's whispers and moans were just making it worse. His first thought: _'Oh no... Astrid's going there...'_ Their lips moved in synchronised passion, and her hands were tangled in his hair, her soft chest leaning against his. Thank the gods for his armour, or he would feel all of her soft breasts, and this would REALLY heat up _FAST_.

Hiccup struggled and had a hard time. He wanted it. He wanted to give it all to Astrid, and it was clear she wanted it too. He wanted to press against her, press inside her. He wanted her to moan his name. Astrid too passionately desired Hiccup. She loved his adorable green eyes, his cute stubble, and his smooth brown hair. He had the loveliest strong arms, and fingers, and they were rough and tickled her, from working in the forge. But his touch was always gentle and soft, kind and considerate. She loved Hiccup, and she wanted him to want her more. It was clear that Hiccup was more considerate and kind than confident in his hold over Astrid's desires, because she wanted Hiccup to hold her tighter, she wanted him to press his hands on her butt; she wanted him to press into her. The wetness and heat between her thighs deepened when Hiccup moaned. 'Uhh.. Oh...Astrid...' Hiccup felt the mound between his legs straining against the tight pants, made only tighter and more obvious due to his flight suit.

'Hiccup…' Astrid moaned into his ear. Her breath tickled him as she kissed him deeply, their tongues finding places in each other's mouths. Hiccup responded, even though his mind was telling him not to, by touching her, holding her and pulling her closer. A hand rested on her waist, wanting to move her and rub her against his strain.

_Oh man... This is bad..._ Hiccup thought. He really felt his heart racing, telling him to let Astrid have her way, but his head told him not to, this wasn't very gentlemanly, to do this before marriage, to do it, in his room in the forge. But they both wanted it so bad. He had meant to tell Astrid to stop, but his voice came out as a moan and only served to make Astrid desire him more. She kissed on his neck, pressing her body against his, moving rhythmically along his member through the fabric, and Hiccup groaned, the desire and pleasure surging through him violently. His hands moved to stroke her lithe and agile back, her body straining to press more tightly against his. _Ugh..._ This was going too well. _I have to stop..._

'Astrid...' Hiccup whispered. Astrid continued grinding against him, kissing and nibbling on his neck. 'Astrid... Stop... I can't...' Hiccup moaned, taking all the amount of his considerably weak willpower to push her gently away. Astrid pulled back, her hair loose and her face alive with desire, causing a deep sensation in Hiccup's gut. His face was flushed and full of desire, but he looked at Astird firmly. 'We really shouldn't be doing this... And we both were waiting here for my mom right?' Hiccup said. The afternoon began with Valka running late from wrangling all of the dragons under control, and the two of them had waited patiently, only to have Hiccup kiss her on the cheek, smiling, and Astrid kissing him back, and everything turned heated from there. Gods, he seriously needed to keep it under control, Hiccup scolded himself. Astrid sighed, and punched him in the arm. Hiccup cried out and glared at her, shifting her off his lap and the two of them sat together waiting. Now it was getting awkward, but Astrid only smiled and giggled at Hiccup's chagrin. She loved that he was so shy about the 'physical' part of that relationship they had. They were so comfortable with each other emotionally and mentally, like two really close friends. It was no wonder that things turned easily into such physical passion whenever a kiss got away from them.

'I'm sorry….' Hiccup mumbled. His face was really hot and he fumbled with his armour.

'It's alright Hiccup…' Astrid sighed. 'It's my fault really. I started it…'

'No… It's not your fault…' Hiccup insisted, putting a hand on hers

'It's both of our faults then.' Astrid snorted, punching Hiccup in the arm.

'Ow!' Hiccup winced, rubbing at his side, but smiled at her in return, glad that she wasn't angry at him.

Just then, Gobber and Valka ripped aside the curtain to his workshop and came through. When they saw the two teens looking awkwardly away from each other at seeing the two adults and sitting apart, they were surprised but smiled knowingly. Hiccup looked more guilty than embarrassed, and Astrid just looked them both in the eye, like 'So what? Problem?' After Valka and Astrid had left, Hiccup turned his chair and leaned his body heavily on the desk, sighing deeply and dragging out the breath. He couldn't stop thinking about Astrid, and he felt guilty for that. Astrid was a beautiful and intelligent young woman. She didn't deserve his bad thoughts.

'So...' Gobber started, leaning casually against the door frame. 'You and Astrid getting it hot now, huh?' Gobber snickered, his face full of humour.

_'What?_' Hiccup choked. He bolted up out of his chair in shock, papers rustling as they were disturbed by his sudden movement.

'I see your hair is all messed up. There are residual kisses on your neck, and your face is all over the place thinking about Astrid's body.' Gobber laughed. Hiccup smoothed back his hair and wiped at his neck, avoiding eye contact with Gobber as he pointed out his marks of shame.

Hiccup blanched. 'What..! No!' Hiccup cried, looking at the older man with such embarrassment. 'We...didn't go there... OKAY? We just...' Hiccup stuttered.

'You're saying, you two had a steamy kissing session, but you didn't _go there_?' Gobber pointed with his hook-hand, his face incredulous.

'That's...not how I would have put it... You make me sound like a criminal... And I didn't start it...' Hiccup frowned, his face pink. He brushed back his fringe and sighed, dropping back into his chair with a thud.

'Well...' Gobber smiled, looking down at the young chief who barely had time to grow up. 'Considering that you had the strength to stop, I admire you laddie...' Gobber patted him

'Yeah... Let's not talk about this anymore alright?' Hiccup said, smoothing his hair where Gobber had mussed it.

'Well, why don't you guys just get married, and you guys can actually do it?' Gobber said.

Hiccup choked again. 'What?! NO!' His face heated up to a bright red and he avoided eye contact. He had never felt more mortified and he prayed to all the gods that Gobber would just stop…. 'Marriage...is about more than just that Gobber. Can we please drop this?' Hiccup yelled.

'Your father would be proud of you to say that... But really, why don't you ask her? Don't you want to marry Astrid? You've been wanting this girl since before you were 15 years old... I don't see what the problem is now...' Gobber complained while scrubbing the hammers and arranging his rack of left hands.

Hiccup sighed, and took a deep breath, stopping mid breath and holding it there. 'Well... I don't know... I like what we have now. We're just two people who really like each other!' Hiccup shot out his arms to illustrate his point

'But marriage isn't going to change that!' Gobber countered.

'But... I just think putting an official label on it... Would just make it feel different. I just love her. And she loves me... But if putting a stamp on it to tell the world that that is the way it is... I just feel afraid that it would not be genuine or sincere...' Hiccup frowned

Gobber gazed at the boy, the young son of his friend Stoick. He knew in his heart what Stoick would want, and what Stoick would say. Ah. If only he were here to see this, if only he were here to tell his son himself. But now, it had fallen on Gobber to do his duty as his friend. And he didn't mind it one bit. Heck, he had been doing it for years, during those tumultuous 15 years Stoick and Hiccup's relationship were not eye-to-eye.

'Listen here laddie…' Gobber came forward and placed his good hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The young man looked up at him with sad eyes, and he looked back with the pride of a father, as close as he had with Hiccup to be one, and smiled at him. 'You and Astrid love each other so much. We all see that. That's why we are so excited for the two of you and keep pressuring you two to take it up a notch. Ah, not _that_ way.' Gobber spoke, cutting off Hiccup when he was about to object to the last statement. 'Both you and Astrid clearly love each other, and clearly you both _want_ each other the same way. This is nothing to be ashamed of. The _emotional_ connection is deep. Now the physical is clearly meant to be made here. Both of you are ready. Both of you love, and now are ready to show it in any way you please.' Gobber smiled, pleased with himself, and was full of sincerity.

'You…really think so, Gobber?' Hiccup asked softly, a smile creeping across his face.

'Of course, lad…' Gobber smiled

Hiccup looked down at his hands. He had thought for so long that people _expected_ him to marry Astrid. He had no idea if she did – another thing he had to note. But now he knew for sure that his love for Astrid wouldn't change. They still would love each other. He knew he would love her no matter what axes she threw at him. His mind felt more at ease now, and his heart felt excited at the prospect of their future. And he had Toothless with him to help. At the thought of Toothless, he was suddenly reminded of the dragon sleeping outside the forge, waiting for him

'Well, I have to get to Toothless. He'll get restless and want to fly.' Hiccup got up, and smiled at Gobber. 'Thanks… Gobber…' He patted him on the shoulder

'Great! Now that that's out of the way, you can start thinking about making those _heirs_!' Gobber exclaimed

'_**GOBBER!**_' Hiccup yelled, facepalming himself.


End file.
